Veronica Lautreamont
Veronica Lautreamont is the first princess of the Lautreamont Royal Family and greatest warrior in the kingdom. Strong as she is beautiful, the woman has no place for weakness, either in herself, or her loved ones. 'Profile' 'Personality' Veronica is highly strict and firm, she speaks with such authority that her voice itself can cause people and dragons alike to freeze; Ash Blake stated that she is a very intimidating person. She is very strict on Silvia Lautreamont; giving her rigorous training since she was young which has given her a great fear of her older sister. Despite her cold attitude towards everyone around her, she loves her sister Silvia above all else; even giving her ship, the Silvanus, a name that is similar to her sister's name. Her feelings for Silvia actually go far enough to be called a sister complex. She has pictures of her throughout her room, and even a lifesized Silvia doll. Besides this she has clothes that Silva has worn, a record of her growth, and even a poem that she wrote about her missing Silvia. She also became somewhat worried that Silvia was getting close to Ash. She is a very level headed thinker, in terms of military matters and strategies. She is also notable, as she was able to use her visit and Avdocha's fake hostage situation to lure out some of her enemies. She also swiftly examined every dragon grave after realizing how Necromancia are made. Despite her intimidating persona she is not immune to being intimidated herself. Her brother, Julius, is not scared of her in any way, but due to knowing just how far her obsession with Silvia goes allows him to blackmail her. She was also noticeably shaken by Echo's dragon form. 'Appearance' Veronica is an extremely beautiful woman with a strong familial resemblance to her sisters, Silvia and Cassandra Lautreamont, sharing the same long blonde hair, ice-blue eyes, and a well curved figure. She generally wears armor with blue trim that more resembles a swimsuit. 'History' Although she participated in the Orphan's rite, Veronica was declared unfit to be a breeder, allegedly because she had a glare that could even intimidate the Mother Dragon. Not one to let such a thing stop her, Veronica subsequently threw herself into harsh training and would go on to become the top general in the Lautreamont Knight Kingdom. Apparently fearing for her safety, Veronica also forcibly put her youngest sister Silvia Lautreamont through the same harsh training, either to prepare her for her desire to become a Dragon breeder or to break her out of it. As a result of this treatment, Silvia would grow up with an immense fear and resentment of Veronica. Story Arc 1: The Knight of Eco Veronica comes to Ansullivan Dragonar Academy following the attack by the First Necromancia to assess the damage herself. Upon arriving at the academy Veronica is greeted by most of the Student council and the city council. Veronica easily sees through Cosette Shelly's attempts to trick her into thinking that Veronica's sister Silvia Lautreamont was present and for her troubles is nearly cut down by Veronica. Silvia arrives shortly there after and although she is clearly scared her refusal to admit it results in Veronica stripping her with a single surgical strike of her blade and humiliating her in front of her friends and peers. Although Ash stands up for her Veronica is not interested in him at first she quickly changes her tune when she learns that he is the so called Silver Knight who slayed the Necromancia who attacked the town. She orders her second in command Glenn McGuire to arrest Ash and bring him to a private room, where in she has him tied down to a chair orders him to don his ark to break out of the chair. With Eco's help Ash successfully breaks out of the chair and although initially impressed she quickly changes her tone when Ash's armor breaks down after only a few moments. Disappointed, she decides to have Ash amuse her by serving as her butler during her stay. The next day Veronica watches a sporting match between Rebecca Randall and Silvia, during which time Silvia's reckless behavior costs her the victory. As punishment Veronica has Silvia pray for forgiveness for her weakness at the local church, which is later on revealed to have been part of a plot by Veronica to "correct" Silvia. While Silvia is at the Church it is attacked by Veronica's subordinate and leader of the Foreign Legion Avdocha Kiltzkaya and taken over in a false terrorist plot. Veronica subsequently takes command of the town's forces and devises a strategy with Rebecca to take back the church. In it, they send Ash to serve as a negotiator while Eco works to create a Ark with ice power to neutralize Avdocha's forces while Rebecca and Glenn dig into the church from below. During the end phase of the incident Silvia acquires enough to courage to confront Avdocha. In spite of Avdocha stripping Silvia in a identical manner to Veronica earlier, Silvia boldly declares her intentions to become paladin. After Ash has resolved the situation Veronica calls a meeting of those involved and explains herself in that not only has she managed to 'fix' Silvia but has also used the opportunity to capture a number of individuals whom were enemies of the state after her head. With her business complete Veronica leaves the academy smiling down at her younger sister. Later on Veronica begins investigating every dragon tomb in the country after learning that dragon remains are a key ingredient in the creation of Necromancia's. As Veronica had feared she learned that the tombs had been raided, including that of the tomb in Fontaine City where Mordred's, Pal of the prince of the kingdom Julius Lautreamont, remains were being kept. It is at this point in time that Veronica was confronted by Silvia who voiced her own suspicions that Milgauss was in fact Julius and the first Necromancia was Mordred. Later on Veronica bore witness as every Maestro class dragon in the continent gathered around a the gigantic dragon that had emerged from the airship Beowolf and attempt to restrain it, and only later learned from Milgauss himself that this dragon was in fact Eco. Milgauss also confirms that he is the thought dead Prince Julius, though more accurately he reveals that he is the evil spirit that resided inside of Mordred's body that then possessed Julius's body in order to survive. Mordred also reveals that he manipulated the Zepharos Empire delegation in order to transform Eco into her current state in order to take over her body as his own. Finally, he also reveals his ambition to revitalize the dragon race by converting the Astral rich humanity into live stock. Mordred renders Veronica and her associates unconscious while he begins the process of taking over Eco's body, Julius, who is now in control of his own body, immediately hatches a plot to fly Ash over to Eco to ride her using the Silvanus. Firstly, utilizing his extensive knowledge of Veronica's 'Silvia Collection' he blackmails her and her crew off of the ship in order to minimize possible casualties. Next Veronica watches Julius make his suicide run against the Mordred possessed Eco eventually resulting in Ash breaking the spirit's hold over her by cutting off one of her horns and forcibly returning her back to normal. Story Arc 2: The Avalon Knight Dragonar Story Arc 3: The Ancient Bloodline Story Arc 4 Abilities Veronica is one of the greatest warriors in the world. She is easily capable of slashing at a woman with a sword, and cutting the woman's clothing without harming the woman displaying her skills. She is also attributed to as the "Iron Blooded Valkyrie" for her skill with the sword and is rumored to have once bested 100 men in battle. Trivia *She was born on October 22 Category:Lautreamont Royal Family Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Noble